Her Delicious Rewards
by rockersXdream
Summary: "Her Delicious Rewards" - fiction, consensual, all adults


**"Her Delicious Rewards" - fiction, consensual, all adults**

* * *

She lays there in the dark. Sometime during the night she had his hard, thick cock in her ass, but couldn't' quite remember when. But it ached. Oh it ached. Her legs and feet remained bound. Laying on here side, she becomes oriented again.

There are goosebumps across her lithe and healthy young body. She is still soaked in a combination of oil and sweat which is now making her cold. She turns her head and notices that there is a cold draft coming from where should be the door to the balcony of the bedroom. She is blindfolded and it is hauntingly quiet.

"Why does my ass hurt so?" She thinks to herself. Just as she moves her head she realizes with the gentle tug that he has rigged an anal hook to her hair. Oh my, he said he had a delicious reward, she thought licking her lips. She could feel the cold metal now curving up from the hook inside her ass. As she tilted her head in any direction, the hook would tighten and the ball inside her ass would ride into her ass further. It felt heavenly. Oh, Daddy knew what she needed.

She was still in a black silk camisole which now had some fabric challenges. She looks and feels like a good little slut for daddy. Her pussy lips are red and inflamed from the various times daddy had pounded her during the night.

The cold air is now really getting to her: As her shaking increases, it increases the movement of the anal hook. Soon enough, she is whimpering softly as wave upon wave of yet another orgasm is cascading through her. Tied up like this, cold and completely unable to see, she can concentrate on nothing else but enjoying the exquisite pain and pleasure he has wrought.

Through the gauzy memories, she can remember swallowing or being fed his cum three times since night fall. Yes, she was slurping it up hungrily, almost wantonly. She had to have daddy's seed deep in her tummy.

Sometime later, he comes back in silently but she can smell his musk and feel his presence. It is magic. With easy, almost natural movements he moves her to the center of the bed, up on all fours; her tight ass facing the porch door where the cold wind continues to come in from. His index finger follows the outline of her tight ass cheeks, pushes into her wet center where the hook is. He introduces two other fingers into the same place. Spongy wet heat envelopes his digits. She moans low and slowly. Another orgasm is building, overcoming her, making her shaking worse. Her ass compresses and tightens around his fingers and the hook as another set of orgasms hit her.

Now he takes the fingers out. "Yes," she hisses. And now the anal hook comes out to be placed carefully next to her. His fingers begin to massage each pussy lip, pinching and pulling. Her juices are flowing again and dripping down her inner thighs.

"Your cunt is so hot and sweet, princess. You want my cock don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy. I need your cock." She says this almost in a trance.

"You forgot the rule sweetheart. No talking, just nod your head. Remember?"

She nods. She knows the rules for tonight, understands them, endorses them or she'd not be here.

"Good very good, but no cock just yet my princess slut. Something almost as good, something you will enjoy no doubt. Something delicious."

It is still so cold the goose bumps add to the surreal effect on her firm, compliant body.

From Daddy's little box of tricks, he removes a large shiny silver dildo. It is twelve inches long and three inches in diameter. Daddy had found it one day at a local emporium catering to every imaginable fetish.

A little while ago Daddy had filled it with hot water and now gripped it in his hand – still hot to the touch. Daddy put some lube on it and then, without warning, pushed the oversized dildo into his kitten's hot pliant pussy. Slowly, taking his time, not pushing too hard, the silver cock slipped in until it no longer existed but the nub held by the tips of his fingers.

She moaned again, louder this time. Her womb was on fire.

"Oh my God, oh my God."

Daddy says nothing. He does not criticize her for speaking. But he does rip the remaining swatch of the camisole from her body, tossing it to the floor. He begins twisting the dildo and the motion only serves to make her even crazier with lust. She is losing control bucking wildly as orgasms hit like a tidal wave, sweat and juices running along her thighs.

He looks down. Daddy's cock is deeply swollen; he begins to stroke himself and fuck her some more with the hefty silver dildo. His sweet kitten, her hair falling down off her head, pushes back against the dildo making almost guttural, unintelligible noises.

"Kitten, you are such a slut. Imagine what your co-workers would think, your parents, …"

"Fuck, it feels so good. Push it in some more."

"I can't babygurl. It can go in no farther. You are talking a bit too much. I think you may need some discipline." He begins to spank her now. It is thorough and luscious.

Daddy is struck by her stunning beauty and sensual being. She is so delectable in this bed, now fully exposed to his ministrations. He drinks in every precious inch of her lithe body, the milky flesh, her gently swaying breasts. And the warm red ass cheeks. All these facets drive him mad with desire. His cock hurts, wants to be in her.

Earlier, she had arrived home with her hair in a ponytail, a shiny red purse dangling on her arm, wearing a red sun dress, red high heels. And yes, a red thong brief, a mere ribbon of lycra fabric to give definition to her perfect round buttocks. In the foyer, as soon as the door closed behind her, he had unzipped his dress gray trousers, ripped his sweet daughter's sundress off, and stretched the thong until it came apart in his hands like an on old rubber band. She left her spike heels on and Daddy fucked her brutally against the wall. His cock pumped in and out, his hands stroked her smooth, cool thighs, fingers stretched to calves corded so nicely when she wears heels. Consensual rape it was.

Later, the two of us naked in the bedroom, the dildo dancing inside her, all the way inside her, she looks back over her left shoulder after I take the blindfold away and watches me stroking my cock. She pushes against the dildo and grunts. Her voice is echoing in this chamber of ecstasy. She knows I want to fuck her until we are both raw and out of breath. I see her want so clearly under the hooding of her perfect hazel eyes.

I know her as well and more. I am familiar with all the pink and red colors of her hot little body when she is pleasured to the hilt. The red hue of her puckered bunghole when inflamed, the cherry shade of her cunt lips opened wide to gain my entry, the ruby glow of her mouth coming open to receive my hard, throbbing cock. She knows to be unerringly compliant with my wishes, to obey my desires, to be my ever ready slut.

In the present, Daddy takes the silver dildo out and replaces it with his cock, warm and hard and full of cum. He pounds her until she has lost count again of the orgasms. He stops and then shoves it in one last time, good and deep, and pulls out soon enough to cover her cheeks in his warm sweet cum.

With playtime over, a fresh long shower for both of us, my dominant nature and her submissive self sated for a time, we snuggle in our warm, fireplace lit bed. The door to the outside is closed. She is my cherished princess. Now, as we snuggle together, I decide her naked body is quite perfect. Her hand caresses my cock through my boxers, her foot and mine are intertwined. We fall asleep but not before we do a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

** Please review**


End file.
